Guard Dog
by museoftwilight
Summary: When Bella and Edward's daughter, Sakura, is in danger, they send her to be protected by the werewolves.
1. Chapter 1

Guard Dog

I got the idea for this story from Lynarose55 An Unlikely Pair. It is a wonderful story and you should read it. 

I don't own any of the Twilight characters!

Chapter One

I stared out the window as I watch the green trees fly by. So this was Forks, the town I heard so much about. It looked like a nice town; small, quite, and peaceful. This was the town that my mother met my father. This was the town that started it all. I turned away from the window and looked into the driver seat at my dad. His golden eyes staring at the road, a scowl on his face, and he looked like he was deep in thought. He looked like a seventeen year old but looks can be deceiving. I remembered when I was younger; he would put me on his shoulders and would run around. I would hang on by his bronze hair and would be laughing the whole time. I looked into the passage seat to see my mother. My father was holding her and she looked like she was about to cry at any minute. She was still as beautiful as ever, her dark brown hair flowing down her back and she didn't look a day over eighteen. 

I didn't want to leave my family. I loved them all so much; my father, my mother, my grandpa, my grandma, Aunt Alice, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Rosalie and of course Uncle Emmett. I didn't want to go and live with _them_. Emmett told me stories about _them_, through my father and mother told me that they were not true, I don't want to find out if they are true or not. We were getting closer to the meeting spot and I could feel my heart beat faster. I was so scared. I would rather fight the vampire than go with the ones that were going to protect me from it. My mother turned around and looked at me. I tried to smile but I bet it looked more like a grimace. My mother bit her lip.

"Edward," she whispered turning and looking at my dad. 

"Bella, it's what's best until he is gone," said my father bring my mother's hand to his lips and lightly kissing it. 

"I know Edward but," whispered my mother looking like she would cry.

"I know Bella, I know," my dad whispered. 

The car started to slow down and my heart leaped. It was almost time for me to be leaving my family and going to live with someone I don't know. I wasn't going to cry, I cried all this week. No, I wasn't going to cry and besides it hurts my parents when I cry. I hated seeing that pained look on their face. 

The car came to a stop and I gulped. This was it. We opened our doors and got out. It wasn't raining but it looked like it was about too. I looked across the invisible line to see five figures standing there. I grabbed my backpack from the car and put it over one shoulder. My father got my other back from the trunk. My mother came and hugged me. My father started to walk closer to that invisible line 

with my bag in his hand. My mother and I followed him. One of the figures walked toward us. I could see him now; he was tall with russet colored skin, he had black hair that fell in his brown eyes, and he was muscular not as big as Emmett but I don't think anyone could be as big as him. He looked about eighteen years old but at the max twenty. He had no wolf ears or a wolf tail as Emmett had said that all werewolves have even when they are in their human form. I frowned; I wonder if I should believe anything that comes out of Emmett's mouth. 

"Hello Jacob," said my mother smiling. This was Jacob, Jacob Black! But he was about a year younger than my mother but he didn't look older than my parents. I thought that only vampires stayed one age. Emmett did say something about werewolves looking young but when a full moon comes they show their true age. 

"Bella, Edward," was Jacob's reply. He then looked at me, "Is this Sakura?" I nodded. He then looked at me like I was a science experiment. I became very self- conscious. I thought about the way I looked in my head; me standing at 5'6", my light brown hair going a little past my shoulders, my blue-green eyes, and my average size, I wasn't thin and I wasn't fat, I was just me. Then I thought of him, his 6'5" muscular body could easily squash me like a bug. 

"So, I have to babysit _her_ until you fit your little problem," said Jacob still staring at me. 

"Not babysit, more like protect," said my mother. My mother then sighed, "Thank you Jacob, you have no idea how much this means to me." 

"Yeah," whispered Jacob, he then looked back at me, "Well come on, I don't have all day." I hugged my mother for the last time for a while. I then turned to my father and hugged him tightly. 

"Be safe, my blossom," he whispered into my ear before letting me go. He then looked up at Jacob and said something to him but I couldn't hear what. Jacob glared his eyes at my dad and said something back, again I couldn't hear. I started walking closer to the invisible line. 

"Hey pup, are you going to take her bag," said my father holding out my bag for Jacob to take.

"Why can't she take her own bag?" asked Jacob. I could feel my cheeks blush. 

"It's ok Dad, I can take it," I said.

"No, Jacob should take it," said my father, glaring at Jacob.

"Fine," Jacob sighed and grabbed my bag and placed it into his car. 

I turned and looked at my parents, "I love you Dad, I love you Mom," I said.

"We love you too, Sakura," they said.

"Good-bye," I said. I slowly got into Jacob's car and he quickly turned around heading to La Push, leaving my parents, the ones I love and my old like farther and farther behind. 


	2. Chapter 2

Guard Dog

Thank you everyone for reviewing! 

I don't own any of the Twilight characters!

Chapter Two

It was quiet. I have only been in the car for five minutes and already I wanted to up out and run back to my parents. How could I live with his man? I don't know him and it's awkward to be around him. I squirmed in my seat. His eyes flashed to me then went back to glaring at the road. If I was going to live with him, I should try to get to know him better.

"Umm," I said. His eyes flashed to me again and I squirmed under his glare. 

"I'm Sakura," I squeaked. I didn't know what else to say. I thought it was a good idea to start getting to know someone better with your name. He grunted and continued to glare at the road. I bit my lip, this was going nowhere. 

"Umm," I whispered. He looked back at me, this time with an annoyed glare. Maybe I should tell him about myself. I took a deep breath. 

"I like cooking a lot, I like to read, I think shopping is ok as long as it's not all day, I like to go walking, I think puppies and kittens are cute, I don't like watching sports on the television, my favorite color is green, but I do like other colors too, I like blossoming trees, I like music, I hate mummies and sharks, I hate math, but I love chorus, I don't like a lot of homework, and I'm sixteen year old," I said quite fast. I didn't want to say all that but it just came out. He stared at me for a moment before grunting and glaring back at the road. It was quiet again. Maybe I should just ask him questions.

"What's your favorite color?" I asked. He continued at glare at the road. The only responds I got was a grunt. 

"Do you like music?" I asked hoping that I would get something other than a grunt. But a grunt was what I got. I sighed and turned and looked out the window. How was I going to live with him if he won't even talk to me? I turned back to him.

"How old are you?" I asked. His hands tightly his hold on the steering wheel. 

"It's like having a three year old," he mumbled.

"Finally, we are here," he said. This was the most joy I have seen on Jacob's face, it was still a scowl but it had some joy to it. I looked at the house that we had parked by. It was a small house, plain, but had a cozy feel to it. It had a garage around the back of it. I'm guessing that's were Jacob works, looking at the sign that says _Black's Auto Repair_. Jacob already had my bag from the trunk. He cared it to the door and I followed him. He opened the door and we walked in. It was a nice house. 

"Come on," said Jacob walking down the hall. I followed him. He opened one of the doors and put my bag in the room.

"This will be your room," he said walking away.

"Thank you," I said smiling. He just went to another room and shut the door. I looked around my new room. It was small; it had a bed, a dresser, and a little table with a lamp on it. I opened my bags and started to unpack. I put my clothes in the closet and my books on the table. I got out my apron. I really do love cooking. My mother had made me this with the help of my grandma. It was beautiful with a cherry blossom print on it. My family thought that it looked really cute on me. I smiles and placed it in the closet. I reached in my bag and pulled at Philipp, my velveteen rabbit. _The Velveteen Rabbit_ was my favorite book when I was younger so my father had bought me Philipp. I smiled and hugged Philipp to me. Philipp had the scent of my mother and father. I missed them so much. I hugged Philipp tighter to me. How was I to live with Jacob? I don't know him and he acts so cold. 

I put Philipp down on my bed and changed into my pajamas. I got into my new bed and snuggled up to Philipp. My thoughts were bouncing around in my head; what if one of my family members gets hurt looking for _him_, how long will I have to stay here? I somehow was able to get to sleep. But my dreams haunted me. 


	3. Chapter 3

Guard Dog

Thank you everyone for reviewing! It makes me happy reading reviews!

I don't own Twilight!

Chapter Three

The next week went like this. I would wake up in the morning and make breakfast, I soon found out that Jacob eats a lot of food; I tried to keep him well fed so that he doesn't eat me. Emmett told me that if you don't keep a werewolf well fed that he will start eating people. I found out that Jacob's favorite breakfast food is a steak omelet, a very big steak omelet with a lot of steak in it. After breakfast Jacob would go out to the garage, I'm guessing to work on cars, and I would clean the house. At about noon time, Jacob would come in from the garage and we would eat lunch, usually something with meat in it. Then Jacob would go back to the garage and I would read or find something else to do. At about five o'clock, Jacob would come in and we would have dinner. At this time I would test out new recipes that I found, Jacob would eat anything that you put in front of him, but if he really likes it a small smile would come to his face but if you blinked, you would miss it. At dinner time I would try to start a conversation with Jacob, but it would always end up with me talking and Jacob hopefully listening and not just tuning me out. After dinner Jacob would watch TV or go out doing werewolf business or something like that. I would clean up dinner and then go to bed.

But today was different because today when I woke up, it was sunny. I almost burned Jacob's omelet because I was too busy staring out the window at total awe at the sunshine. I don't get to see that much sun in my life, seeing that my family is vampires and we can't have them sparkle in front of humans. I took the pan off the stove and, still staring out the window, walked over to Jacob and turned to pan upside down so that the omelet would fall on Jacob's plate.

"Hey!" yelled Jacob. I turned my eyes from the sunshine and looked at Jacob. The omelet was in his hands and if he didn't catch it, the omelet would have been in his lap.

"Oh, I am so sorry!" I squeaked, please don't eat me!

Jacob scowled and put the omelet on his plate, "What is wrong with you? Have you never seen sun before?"

I blushed, "Of course I have seen sun before, just not a lot," I said looking down at the floor. I heard Jacob sigh. I looked up at him and he was staring at me. He quickly turned to his food and started stuffing his face. I sat down across from him and started eating my breakfast. Jacob was soon done with his omelet.

"Come one," he said. I looked up in surprise to see him walked toward the door, "It's a nice day, and I'm going to take you to the beach." I got up and put our dishes in the sink and put on my shoes. I followed him out of his house and down to the beach.

It was a nice beach, sandy and rocky. There were pieces of driftwood here and there and down further down the beach, there was a place that looked like a place for a bonfire. But the most beautiful thing was the ocean. The sun shined off of it, making it sparkle as the waves playfully came in and out. I took off my shoes and walked toward the water. A wave came and splashed over my foot.

"Cold!" I yelled and stepped back some. I thought I heard someone laughing but it quickly stopped, maybe it was just the wind. I pushed my hair behind my ears and walked toward the water again. The water splashed over my feet and I got use to the water. I rolled up my jeans and started wading in the water. The cold water stung my legs for a second but then I would get use to the water. I smiled and looked down into the water. I was up to my knees in water. I continued to look down in the water. I saw a piece of sea glass in the water. I reached down to get it and then I was underwater completely. The undertow then was pulling me down and further away from the shore. I struggled to get my head above water. Warm arms encircled themselves around my waist and pulled me up. I coughed out the salt water from my mouth and wiped my eyes. I was being dragged to shore. I was placed roughly on shore. I turn around to see Jacob. He was dripping wet and had no shoes or shirt on.

"Can you try to make my job as easy as possible?" He asked walking past me and told a group of men. I remember seeing them from the first day I came here. They were just causally sitting around or on a fallen tree. I blushed bright red and turned away from them. I saw in the corner of my eye Jacob sit down right in the middle of them. They then started talking; I was too soft for me to hear it. I started walking down the beach. I stayed away from the water other than to have the waves splash over my feet. I was a few feet away from them when I sneezed. I hope I wasn't coming down with something. I felt a warm hand on my shoulder and I almost screamed. I turned around to see Jacob.

"Come on, we should be getting home," he whispered pulling me toward his house. The others followed us and I sneezed again. Great, I think I am coming down with something.


	4. Chapter 4

Guard Dog

Thank you everyone for reviewing and reading this! I was thinking about doing a bonus scene where Emmett is telling Sakura everything about werewolves, but I don't know, so please tell me what you think about that!

I don't own Twilight!

Chapter Four

I woke up the next morning feeling funny. My head was swimming, my body ached, and I still felt tried though I just woke up. I rolled out of bed and walked to the bathroom. I took a quick shower and got dressed. I looked at myself in the mirror. My face looked paler than normal and my cheeks were pink. I sighed and thought nothing of it and walked to the kitchen to make Jacob breakfast, I wasn't hungry this morning. I started making an omelet when I heard Jacob walk in.

"Morning," I said tiredly. He grumbled something and sat down at the table waiting for breakfast. The omelet was done and I grabbed a plate and place the omelet on it. I started walking toward the table but then I blacked out.

I opened my eyes to something warm and russet color. It took me a second to realize that that warm, russet thing was Jacob's chest. I tried to pull away but I didn't have the strength to. I looked up to see Jacob staring back at me. Despite my black out, Jacob somehow was able to save the omelet. Emmett did say something about werewolves and always being able to catch food no matter what.

"You're ill," he said, there was no question in it at all.

"I'm fine really," I whispered. He rolled his eyes and picked me up.

"Put me…" I started to say but I had no strength to keep talking. Jacob carried me to my room and placed me down on my bed, oddly, gently tucking me in.

"Get some rest," he ordered. He looked back at me before he left and I thought I saw worry in his eyes, or maybe it was just the fever getting to me.

I woke up to see Jacob in my room with a bowl in his hand. He looked away from me and handed me the bowl.

"Here, I made you some soup," he grumbled.

"Thank you," I said smiling. I remember when I got sick and everyone was out hunting but Emmett and he made me some soup, it wasn't the best soup in the world, but it was wonderful to me. I started eating the soup. It was quite good.

"It's very good," I said smiling at him. He grumbled something and left the room.

I sat there eating the soup and thinking about my family. I miss them so much. I hope everyone is ok. I wonder if they found _him_. At the thought of _him_ a shiver ran down my back. I quickly thought of other things. I remember one Christmas, I was five, I got a videogame from Emmett and Rosalie, but I think Emmett just brought it because he wanted to play it. My parents laughed at the fact that Emmett was more excited with the present than I was. I remembered the times my parents and I would go for walks and both of my hands would be in one of theirs and they would swing me around. I remembered the times that my family would play baseball and I would watch, I was so happy to see them happy. I remembered when Alice, Rosalie and I would play dolls; Alice and Rosalie would always have more fun dressing me up other than the dolls. I remembered when Carlisle, Esme and I went to the park. I remembered when I asked Jasper if he would help me bake cookies, we made a huge mess but we had fun doing it. I put the bowl down on the table and laid down on the bed. I smiled as I thought about all the wonderful memories I had with my family. I fell asleep with thoughts of my family.


End file.
